


Hush, Don't Speak.

by orphan_account



Category: Dope or Nope, Hi5 Studios, Youtube RPF
Genre: Don't hate me Pls, Don't like it, Dope or Nope - Freeform, Hi5 studios - Freeform, Implied Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta'd, Smut, don't click it, dope or nope Hi5 studios, innuendoed sex, male on male RPF, mxm RPF, they are SUCH fanboys for each other, thx ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's after hours at Dope or Nope™ studios, and our boys are feeling a little... Frisky. Lots of description of sex without actually saying what's going on. Left up to y'all to use your imagination to figure out the rest.
Relationships: Tanner Malmedal/Michael Mantez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Hush, Don't Speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how this was, first time posting on here. *multiple heart emojis*
> 
> NOT BETA'D, corrections are welcome.
> 
> I wrote this at like 11:45pm, half asleep lol.
> 
> Pls be kind, but constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks and much love to this HECKA niche fic.

It was a long day after shooting, and Matt had left the boys to lock up.

Michael was busy stuffing the last packet of super sour gummy worms into his backpack just as the door to his office opened and closed.

"Yo Tan-man! You ready to lock up?" Michael said, not bothering to look up from his fidgeting with his bag.

Silence.

"Tanner?-" Michael said, just as he looked up to see what the weirdo was up to.

He stopped short, seeing Tanner barely a foot in front of him, staring intensely at him.

Almost an eternity passed before Tanner spoke.

"We're the only ones here, Michael."

Michael took a shallow breath, not breaking the gaze.

"I guess we are."

In the blink of an eye, Tanner had Michael pressed up to the wall, practically devouring him with the roughest kiss.

Michael had one arm slung around Tanner's neck and the other pulling his head closer to himself, meanwhile Tanner just pressed into Michael- his hands pulling their hips against each other.

Barely into the foreplay, and Michael was already gasping, the feel of Tanner leaving hickeys down his neck almost too good.

The air rushed out of Michael's lungs as Tanner flipped him and pressed him flush against the wall, running one hand up Michael's torso, while the other travelled below the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Michael was sweating and swearing, biting his lips while trying to quieten himself, almost scratching marks into the wall from all the pleasure.

Tanner kissed a trail up Michael's neck, stopping to whisper compliments and promises of a long night ahead, making Michael tremble, barely able to stay upright and solely relying on Tanner's weight to hold him up.

Michael clamped his mouth shut as he came hard, fingers intertwined with Tanner's on the wall.

They stood there for a moment while Michael caught his breath, Tanner placing lazy kisses all over his neck and cheek.

He guided Michael to his office chair, making him straddle his lap, caressing his face and admiring the man on top of him. Tanner kissed Michael, much more gentle this time.

The office would be the only witness to the late night shift of the couple.


End file.
